The Demons Hidden In Our Eyes
by NeoTheFallingIceCream
Summary: 'Everyone has demons, hidden." 3 years later, Dipper and Mabel arrive back to Gravity Falls, only to find a so called 'curse' in the town.Each year on the exact date, two people will either end up getting killed or end up missing. It's up to the Pines twins to uncover the truth, before it's to late. T for blood, torture, murder and curse words. (DISCOUNTINUED)
1. Prologue

_**A/N:Special thanks to all my friends on here who gave me their opinion! :D **__**Also I might change the name in the future. And the twin's age is 15 in this story.**_

**_And whoever writes in the review where the quote below is from, I'll give them a surprise! :)_**

**_This is also more like a preview, since it happens in the future (HINT! ;) ) _**

_**RATING:T:Contains blood,torture, murder,and curse words.**_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Gravity Falls or anything**_

* * *

_"The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks"_

* * *

_The Demons In Our Eyes:Prologue_

_I collapse to the floor, as the blood streams down my forehead. _

_"Please don't! "I beg for mercy. _

_She smirks and rises the ax.I cringe, shutting my eyes tightly. Then I hear laughter. Pure insane, sinister laughter.I open my eyes slowly._

_"Aww! Poor innocent Mabel Pines! Should have listened to your brother!"_

_I blink back tears._

_Dipper was was right, yet wrong._

_I glare at her."This isn't you!"_

_"Mabel, don't you get it?"_

_She swings the ax back and forth."We all have demons, Mabel."_

_"All of us, no one is safe."_

_She smiles and grabs me, pulling me close to her face. _

_"And sometimes, they get the best of us."_

_She then throws me across the room.I yelp in pain and get up quickly. _

_"Please don't! "She approaches with a small smile.I watch her stroke the ax several times before glancing at me._

_"We can't control it."She mouths the words,'Sorry.'_

_And that's when the ax hits me._

* * *

**_Chapter 1 coming soon! Also it may be confusing, but that's kinda the whole point. _**

**_ No flames! Since I already said its was going to be dark!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**A/N:**Well thanks for the reviews! Also another warning, this story contains character death (Obviously) So here's chapter 1!Please review/favorite/follow! Also demons by imagine dragons helped out with this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gravity Falls!

* * *

_'At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl'_

* * *

The Demons Hidden In Our Eyes:Chapter 1

Dipper's P.O.V

"C'mon Dipping sauce! "

I roll my eyes and smile as Mabel drags me to a nearby newspaper stand. For some unknown reason, she loves getting newspapers.

She grabs a pile and smiles.

"Why do you need that much?"

She shrugs. "Well I missed out on so much! It's been 3 years, ya know?"

I sigh and nod.

Mabel was right.

It was barely our first week in Gravity Falls, ever since we came 3 years ago. Mabel was pretty happy about it.I, on the other hand, felt slightly worried. What would we encounter now? Would someone from the past try to get revenge? Worst part is that we're staying for the rest of the year.

But for now, everything seemed pretty normal.

"I wanna go read them!"

I follow, well get dragged to be exact, Mabel back to the shack.

It was a good thing Stan let us have the day off.

Once we get there, Mabel sits down and randomly selects a newspaper to read.

"Hmmm..."

I can't help but chuckle.

"Are you going to read one? Cuz I'm going to use them for something else! "

I nod and grab one from the pile.

"Boring! "She throws it to me.I roll my eyes and was about to put it in the stack, when I read the headline.

_"Two new victims, Murderer still on the loose!"_

"Murderer?"

Mabel raises an eyebrow. "What?"

I show her the headline and she gasps.

"There's murders in Gravity Falls?!"

I glance at Mabel, who looks pretty pale.

"By the looks of it.."

I began reading the article out loud.

"On Saturday, exactly at 10:45 P.M, two bodies were found along with another girl, unconscious. The murders were estimated to happen around 7:30-9:30 P.M. The victims were soon identified as -"

I pause for a second, my jaw drops open as I read the name.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful, age 12..."

Mabel's eyes widened as she snatched the paper away from me.

"It can't be.."She whimpers and looks at me.

I suddenly feel a terrible, wave of guilt.

Even though he tried so badly to kill us, it brought me this strange, uneasy feeling. No matter how much he has caused us, I would have never wished for his death. And I know Mabel is also thinking about that.

"The victim was strangled second victim, Miriam Angelos, age 13, throat was slit in half."

Mabel pauses and bites her lip."T-This I-is s-something..."

I nod, frozen. Gideon...Dead? I let the news sink in and act calm or at least try. Mabel ,though, buried her head on her hands and whimpered, "Why?" She looks up, her eyes wide in shock.

With curiosity, I grab the newspaper and glance at Mabel, who bites her lip and nods.

"And the unconscious victim, Rena Everlast, age 10, is found stable in The Gravity Falls hospital. She was stabbed a total of four times in her arms. She is being currently interrogated."

I sigh."Never would have thought..."

Mabel nods and stares at me.

"I know he wanted to kill you...but-"She buries her head in her hands again.I hear her sob.

Knowing Mabel was caring, even if you tore her world apart, it was affecting her.I shuffle my feet nervously and glance at my twin. I embrace her in a hug.

She whimpers and sobs again.

"Hey, Mabel, don't be so down.."I manage a weak smile.

But everything is different now.

She nods, silently, departing from my arms.

"Wanna go watch TV?"

Mabel shakes her head.

"I'm going on a walk to clear my mind."She responds.

"I'll go with y-"

Mabel faces me and shakes her head.

"Let me...just clear my mind. Please?"

I nod, sighing. "Okay.."

She looks at me one last time before walking away.

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

Shouldn't I be laughing? Squealing with joy? Possibly organizing a parade?

But I'm not.

Death is a tricky subject. I confess, maybe I wished for his death one time. And it was all due to seeing my brother in pain.

And now that it has occurred, I can't help but feel guilt. Immense guilt. I just want to collapse to the floor and cry.

Why?

My emotions right now are racing against one another, all leaving me blank.

I swear I probably look emotionless.

I sigh and continue walking to an unknown destination.

I find myself, though,in the middle of the forest, away from everyone.

Even though it sounds like Dipper's place, I took a weird liking towards it. It helps me calm down with it's sweet aroma and wonderful sight.

I smile and take a deep breath, gazing at all the sights.

I rest against a tree and shut my eyes tightly.

And then I heard them.

Their quiet whispers, all trying to talk at once.

My eyes shot open as I glance around, nervously.

"Hello? "

Silence.

I frown. The silence doesn't help.

"I know you're there.."I quietly got up.

A twig snaps. I jump and turn around, only to come face to face with a figure.

The figure removes it's hood and smiles.

"Wow did I scare you?"

I stay frozen, staring at her features: Her long black straight raven hair, decorated with a blue bow and her deep blue eyes.

"Cat's got your tongue? "She teases with a small smirk.

"U-uhh N-No! I-"

"I thought you couldn't talk."

I shake my head. "Nah! You just...scared me.."

"I'm really sorry! My name's Alice by the way!"

"Mabel."

Alice nods. "You're new?"

I nod.

"Makes sense.I know everyone in Gravity Falls and their whereabouts! And no, I'm not a stalker nor a creeper. I just like helping people. "

"Oh.."I chuckle.

"So why are you alone?"Alice asks.

"Well you're alone too..."

She gives me a small smile."Who said I was?"

A small figure peeks from behind quickly hides again.

"Hey, R, it's safe. Mabel won't hurt you."Alice whispers with a sweet tone.

A girl walks in front of Alice, her sweet, pure, Innocent hazel eyes fixed on me.

She twirled her dirty blonde hair.

"Can I trust you,Mabel Pines?"Her eyes coldly gaze at me, every word without emotion.

I nods.I quickly glance at 'R' about to say yes when something hits me.

"How?" I pause and look at 'R' "Do you know my last name?"

Alice face turns pale.

"Well you see..."Her voice trails off.

I frown."Answer me!"

"Uhh you remember Wendy, right?"

I nod."Well she told us you and your twin...uhh whatever his name was-"

"Dipper."

Alice snaps her fingers. "Oh yeah! Were coming back! "

I was now confused. "It still weird how you asked my name.."

"I can't recognize someone I never met!"Alice quickly defends.

R looks at me, in the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry for snapping!"I say with guilt.

She bites her lip and nods.

"Well it was nice to meet you!"Alice says with a small smile.

I sigh."Yeah..."

"Well can we hang out sometime?"

"Sure! How about tomorrow? "

"That will do! See you tomorrow! "Alice grabs R's hand and walks away.

I stand there, watching the two figures slowly walk away.

Huh.I never found out R's name.

Unless it's actually R...

Or the fact that she had stitches on her arm.

* * *

**Fine, I hinted a LOT! But there's more to come! *lightning strikes***

**-GravityVanel14**


	3. Chapter 2: Hangout

**A/N:**Well thanks for the reviews guys! I was planning on updating earlier, but a few family surprises came up :) Sorry to say that this is a filler! Next chapter will be way better, and will probably be updated later. (Once I get sleep!)

Shoutout:

RockSunner: ^_^ Your guess is pretty interesting! It'll all be slowly revealed! *hands RockSunner pie* Congrats!

**Disclaimer:**I believe we all know that I don't own Gravity Falls, only Alice and R...for now. ..

* * *

_'Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?'_

* * *

The Demons Hidden In Our Eyes:Chapter 2

_Alice's P.O.V_

The peaceful melody fills the air. I shut my eyes, allowing myself to enjoy this little moment of peace. I relax and smile.

_'The Violin, only way to be in...peace...'_

I continue playing the violin, knowing R was watching.

I open my eyes and glance at her. She's calmed down, her hazel eyes wide in amazement. I know her love for me playing the violin. It would always cheer her up when she was younger. That's until I forbid myself to play it. That changed when we arrived to this small 'quiet' town.

Glancing around my surroundings, I continue playing. We were in the middle of the forest. Although the clouds were grey and it looked like it was about to rain, I didn't give a care in the world. All that I was focused on was the melody.

"That's so amazing! " A familiar voice gushed. I spun around, my face burning red as I stopped.

The familiar brunette smiled.

"Oh hey Mabel! " I say smiling back. Behind her was her, I can conclude, twin.

"You play the violin? Sorry for interrupting by the way! "

I nod. "Ehh just a little.."

"Well that was good." The boy comments looking at Mabel.

"Thanks! I'm Alice!"

"Dipper."

"So we were going to hang out, right? " Mabel asks cheerfully.

I nod. "Looks like it's going to rain though."

"We can go to your house! " Mabel suggests.

"Fine with me." I respond, giving R a slight nod. She gets up from her seat and starts walking. I follow with the twins behind.

* * *

"I won!"

"How do you keep winning?!" Dipper frowns.

I chuckle. "Wow Mabel. Fourth time in a row! "

Mabel smirks and sets down her cards. "Pretty easy when you're me!"

"Sure..."

R rolls her eyes and grabs the cards. "Wanna play old maid? "

"I dunno know how to play that."

"Never heard of it..."

I smack my forehead and laugh. "It's easy! We just take two queens out, leaving one. The person who has that card looses! And we continue playing until only one person wins, well that's how we do it!" I take the two cards out and hand everyone an equal amount of cards.

"Alice, not to offend, but these cards are pretty old and have scratches behind..."Dipper says, inspecting the cards.

I smirk. "It's useful. Trust me."

He raises an eyebrow. "Sure..."He mumbles.

The next few minutes, we slap the cards against the table, waiting for the unlucky card to appear.

I glance at the back of Dipper's cards and laugh. "Sorry, Dipper, but I have a feeling you might get unlucky. " I smile confidently and slam a card.

Dipper rolls his eyes and smirks. "What if I don't? " And then he slams a queen.

R and I exchange glances, and we burst into laughter.

"Wait? What? How-What?" Dipper glares at me."What did you do? !"

I chuckle. "Nothing..." He glances at me and then back to the cards, inspecting them. R and I can't help but laugh.

"These cards have an odd pattern of marks..." His eyes widened.

"You two are cheating! " He accuses, causing me to laugh more.

Mabel looks at her cards and frowns. "But I still won last time..."

I shrug. "We just knew who was going to get it, Dipper."

Dipper growls and mumbles something under his breath.

The rest of the time, we continue playing, of course with Dipper mumbling about me cheating. It was actually kinda fun.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then!" Mabel waves good bye as she and Dipper walk away.

And for the rest of the days, we ended up hanging out a lot.


	4. Chapter 3: Realization: 'R'ena

Chapter 3: Realizations: 'R'ena

_'And here's the part in which your world shatters'_

_~Dipper's P.O.V~_

The next days passed by quickly, and me and Mabel found ourselves forgetting about Gideon's unexplained death. Gravity Falls doesn't seem dangerous at all. But a few things still bothered me. Stan did warn us and makes us come back at six, in case if we ever go out. It's a bit shocking, but I guess he really does care.

I frown, grasping the list Stan handed me.

"Can you please buy some things for me?"

I nod and read the list.

Eggs, cheap bacon (Which Mabel will probably freak out when she sees it) glue, tape, milk.

"Why glue and tape?"

"Your sister and her friend broke a few stuff.." Grunkle Stan replies with a shrug. I nod, remembering the time when Alice and Mabel did a prank on random costumers. That did not end well.

I begin to make my way out of the shack, when I hear Stan scream, "Don't take to long! "

I roll my eyes and continue walking. Even if Stan's still obsessed with money, he's a bit more caring.

Making my way towards town, I can't help but wonder what Mabel was up to. All I know is that she left extra early, before anyone was awake.

She had told me something about hanging out with Alice. And Alice. She bothers me a lot. She's nice, but something about her isn't quite right.

I don't know what though.

A familiar figure passes by. I quickly turn to face it, and smile. "Hey R!"

R turns around. "Hi..." she replies, in a low voice. I knew R was shy, but I felt as if something was wrong. Her face was awfully pale.

"Something wrong? " I ask, glancing at her. She shakes her head. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" I look at her again.

"I'm okay, Dipper." She responds, clearly annoyed.

I look at her. She's wearing her usual black jacket, and holds two bags. I'm guessing she went to buy something.

"You can always count on me." I comment. Her eyes widen as she glares at me. "Can I? Are you sure of that?" Before I can answer, she shakes her head and smiles. "Nice to know! Now I must go!"

What just happened? I frown. R grasps the bags, and turns to leave, when the bags fall.

And my eyes widen at the sight.

The bag is full of stuff I wouldn't expect an eight year old to have: Alcohol and cigarettes.

"Why do you have these?!" I ask, grabbing the items and shoving them in the bag.

Her face turns red. "I-"

"You're not suppose to have these!" I interrupt, grabbing the bags out of her reach.

"Give them back! My life depends on them!" She gasps and covers her mouth. I glare at her. She's eight. Eight years old. Why depend on that kind of stuff?

R stares sadly. "I can't say! Please Dipper, please!"

"No!" I glance at the bag then at R. "Is someone making you buy-"

"Please Dipper! " She pouts, and looks in the verge of tears. I growl. "Until you tell me."

"No!"

I smirk and begin to walk away. Surprisingly, R doesn't follow, but stands there, crying.

* * *

I sit under the shade of a tree and inspect the items: A few beer bottles and alcohol, cigarettes and a card game set. I frown. Why R? Why would she have all of this? I sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with you? " My face turns red as I glance at the familiar voice.

"Hi Wendy..." I mutter. She snatches the bags from me. "Are you using th-"

"No. I just found someone with them and..." My voice trails off as I sigh.

It's weird how Wendy still lives here and still works in the shack. It's kinda sad to know she'll be leaving in August for college. And about my crush on her, I still have a bit of feelings for her, but they're sorta gone right now.

"What friend?" She asks, obviously not buying the story.

"Do you know Alice and R? " I ask.

Wendy raises an eyebrow. "You? Friends...with them?"

I frown. "What's the big deal? "

Wendy shakes her head. "I don't trust them."

"They seem pretty innocent..." I reply, referring to R. "Also, R..." I look at the bags.

"Oh..." Wendy nods, getting the hint. "She lives with her uncle, so it makes sense. "

"Huh?" I tilt my head, confused.

" Her mother died in an accident and her father 'vanished' so she was given to her uncle."

"Oh..." I whisper. "Poor R."

"But it gets worse, her uncle has alcoholism. People say that R gets abused by him. Whenever the police comes, she claims nothing happened. No one really knows. "

I bite my lip. "Why do that to R?" I ask, a bit angry. Even if I barely know her, it gets me mad to think of it.

" They claim it's her uncle, but I believe it's-"

"Hey guys!" Mabel cheerfully walks next to me.

"Oh hey Mabel! " Wendy replies with a small smile. I just look at her. "Where were you? "

"With Alice." She responds with a shrug.

"Well, I have to go. " Wendy smiles at me. "Oh and Dipper, it's Rena, not R." And with that she walks away.

"Rena? I knew it!"

I look at Mabel. "What do you mean? "

"C'mon Dip! Anyone could see her stitches! "

"WHAT STITCHES? !"

"The ones in her arms..."

I get up and look at the bags. "Mabel, I think we need to talk about Rena."

Mabel smiles. "Sure!"


End file.
